


Sea Shores

by Huffles_writings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, poorly written fish smut, set in reader pov, will also be subject to a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffles_writings/pseuds/Huffles_writings
Summary: Haley had waited eight years to see her best friend, and past crush, again. Ever since his kind had migrated away, it had been all she could think about. Only, he hasn't shown up. With a new move, and a determined skip in her step, will he finally show back up?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks, just read it pls

You sat on the porch swing of the beach house watching the sun set over the ocean. You had just moved in a couple days ago and already you felt at home here. It helps that you used to come to this beach every summer since you were four. You moved here with the excuse of giving you new surroundings for your artistry, new materials to put into your sculptures and paintings. But in reality you had moved out here in hopes that your childhood friend would come back to you.

  
  
  


The two of you used to play everytime you would come down each summer, you were nearly inseparable according to your parents. He loved to take you to a little cave underwater where you’d find the most beautiful blue shells. After he stopped coming to the beach after you turned seventeen you tried to find the cave, each time you were left disappointed.

  
  
  


You were jostled out of your daydream by the sound of your phone ringing. Pulling it out of your pocket you saw it was your best friend Claire.

  
  
  


“What’s up?” You greeted as you took a sip of your tea.

  
  
  


“Just wanted to let you know I made it back from the fest!” Claire said sounding more happy than she ever had.

  
  
  


“Did you find your soul mate?” You asked as you made your way back inside.

  
  
  


“I did! His name is Oden, he works at the art museum you would showcase at,” she said almost dreamily.

  
  
  


You paused. “Wait that tall security orc?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, you remember him?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, I was going to introduce you two before you told me about the trip!” You said. “I could have saved you both a thousand dollars.”

  
  
  


She let out a laugh. “Yeah, probably. But it was nice to get away,” she said. “So did you move in yet?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, a couple days ago actually,” you answered as you placed your empty cup by the sink and leaned against your counter. “Almost got everything unpacked, just have to get the little stuff out now.”

  
  
  


“Have you found him yet?”

  
  
  


“No, but I’m still hopeful,” you said softly now.

  
  
  


“Maybe he’s just on a migration?” She suggested. “You’re going to find him again, don’t worry.”

  
  
  


“I’m still positive,” you assured. “Its only been a few days so I’m not expecting too much right yet.”

  
  
  


“Good, that’s good,” Claire said. “Well, I’ll let you go. Maybe I’ll come visit you on my next break.”

  
  
  


“That would be great,” you said. “But yeah, I should get going and eat something. Have a good night.”

  
  
  


“Night!” She said before hanging up.

  
  
  


You put your phone on the counter and sighed heavily. “Maybe he is just on a migration,” you said to yourself before grabbing an apple and heading to your living room to watch tv.

  
  
  


You didn’t know too much about his kind, they were elusive creatures who mainly stayed in the ocean. Aqilus was an anomaly who loved to see everything land had to offer. You still remembered how his dark eyes had lit up when you introduced him to ice cream. But its been nearly eight years since you’d last seen him, he could have changed and came to hate the surface like the rest of his kind.

  
  
  


You sat there watching the screen, not even sure what exactly you were watching. You felt yourself relax into the seat cushions, the whole day you had worked on unpacking and now you didn’t want to move. So you sat there, too exhausted to move and too tired to really care that you weren’t in bed. After all, you lived alone so no one could judge you for sleeping on the couch.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


You found yourself regretting sleeping on the couch when you woke the next day. Your back was stiff and your neck had a crick in it. After a long moment of pep talking to yourself you had managed to stumble into the bedroom up stairs where you immediately fell onto your bed. You just wanted to lie here the whole day and yet you knew that you couldn’t. So with another pep talk you were up and grabbing some spare clothes before going to the bathroom in hopes that the hot water would relieve you.

  
  
  


As you showered you ran through the list of things that you had to do today. You had to finish unpacking, but groceries and buy some useless items for your household. Something like decorative towels, every house on the beach had decorative towels that no one was allowed to use. And then after all of that you still planned on trying to find the cave, if you had any time that is. And all in between that you had to eat, and you had only yourself to remind you as Claire was miles away being cute with her soul mate.

  
  
  


“I got this,” you said to yourself as you dressed in simple shorts and a tank top before leaving the bathroom. “It’ll be fine, I’ll meet some new people. I will no longer be the neighborhood cryptid,” you said determined as you bounded down the stairs and to the front door where you grabbed your bag and slipped on some flats.

  
  
  


As you exited you spared a glance to the sea, smiling at the way the sun glittered across the surface. In the distance you almost swore you had seen a large head dip under water near the shore, but you chalked it up to just being tired still. No one else was on the beach yet and it was way to big and too close to be an animal. Just your imagination, you assured yourself as you walked over to your car.

  
  
  


But the small part inside you whispered, but what if it wasn’t.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


By the time you got home you were almost too exhausted to go diving for the cave. You had spent most of the day shopping, and without Claire there to stop you, you had gone on a spree. Was that cute? Bought. Was that an aesthetic? Bought. Is it unnecessary and a waste of money? Consider it bought. If it hadn’t had been for the pastry shop that you had literally ran into you would have gone the whole day without eating. And even then it wasn’t healthy food, it was delicious food.

  
  
  


The sun was still relatively high when you parked in your driveway. Though you knew it would be setting within the next few hours. And with the amount of items you had to tote into your house you were fairly sure it would be set by the time you were finished.

  
  
  


You started with the heavy items first, there wasn’t many thank god but there was enough for your arms to feel sore. It was mainly shelves and cabinets, something you needed for your studio and for the bathrooms. After you had grunted, groaned and sobbed all the way to the house and back, you were awarded with groceries and the little knick knacks you had found on the spree.

  
  
  


As you grabbed the last bag from your trunk you heard the sound of clicking from the bushes by your door. You felt the hair raise up on the back of your neck as you peered over the side of the trunk lid. You couldn’t see anything there, but you could hear the sound of a large body bumping against the side of the house. Frowning you shut the lid and approached the door cautiously. As you reached the stairwell you spotted a figure dip around the side.

  
  
  


“Aqilus?” You called only to receive no answer. “Aqilus is that you?” Still nothing.

  
  
  


With a sigh you figured it must have been your imagination again and made to go up the stairs. Stopping suddenly as a large, wet and sandy handprint caught your attention. It was nearly as big as your face you realized as you studied it closely. It was only when you took several steps up to peer closer that you realized it was a good eight feet off the ground. You felt a rush go through you as you rushed back inside, a smile playing on your face. It was Aqilus, you were certain of it.


	2. The Dickening

That night you slept fitfully, any noise outside had you sitting up to go look out your window. It was always nothing but the wind, a branch or even your own imagination. There was no sign of the humanoid you had seen the day before, no hulking shape moving in the shadows nor anymore mysterious footprints in the dirt. By the time the morning sun had filtered in through your curtains, you had only had but a few hours of sleep.

  
  


You almost didn’t want to get up, you wanted to sleep in the whole day. But you had to find the cave, and you had to find Aqilus. So you threw your legs over the side of your bed and hauled yourself out and into the world. A quick look outside showed an empty beach. You were glad for the small miracle, too many people meant getting stopped and asked how you were enjoying the new house.

  
  


You grabbed your bathing suit and pulled it on, not bothering to shower since you were gonna be swimming anyway. With the suit on you made your way down stairs and put on your sandals before heading out into the crisp morning air. You didn’t really have much of a plan as to how you’d find the cave. Maybe go diving or follow the shore until you saw something familiar.

  
  


Hell, you weren’t even sure if the cave was still there after all this time. All you really knew was that you needed to find something here, whether it was a cave or Aqilus, you weren’t entirely sure.

  
  


As you walked along the sand you stopped and looked both ways. You remembered being far away from any homes when he’d take you to the cave, so you took a left and walked down and away from the neighborhood. Memories surfaced as you walked and thought, nothing else was keeping you entertained but your own self.

  
  


You remembered your first meeting with Aqilus, how he’d saved you from drowning from a tide knocking you under. That was when he had first taken you to the cave, it was his own little safe house he had later explained to you. After that the two of you became inseparable, barely leaving each others side during the entire summer. It was during the summer when you had first turned sixteen that he told you that he had fallen for you, the light hue of his cheeks deepening to a royal blue. You had confessed to him about your own crush on the fish man, and there the two of you shared your first kiss.

  
  


So the hurt you felt when he disappeared was more than you could bare. You started sitting out on the beach every summer hoping he’d swim by and see you, sometimes staying out over night if you could help it. By the time you hit college and started to make your sculptures, you had given up on just trying to catch a glimpse of him. You wanted to find the cave as a way to solidify that he was real. That he wasn’t just an elaborate dream that your parents tried to convince you of.

  
  


You stopped abruptly when you came to a large rock formation. The deep gray rocks jutted out and up in a way that reminded you of a volcano. Only smaller and not lava filled. It was familiar, you remembered seeing it every time Aqilus brought you to the cave. you felt a smile on your face when you noticed bright blue shells dotting the sand all the way to the gentle waves that lapped at the shore. You kicked off your sandals and propped them on the rocks so that they wouldn’t float away before wading into the water. The rocks went a few yards into the ocean before cutting down into the sand. And you remembered that the cave entrance was on the other side and well into the water. It was what helped keep it a secret.

  
  


As you ducked down into the water you swam over the ledge of the rock and onto the other side, smiling as you spotted the entrance. The entrance was hidden between two rocks, it wasn’t a tight squeeze and you were grateful for that as you weren’t the thinnest around. As you made your way through you started to feel your lungs burn as the need for oxygen came crawling up. The tunnel of the cave wasn’t long and you could see the top of the water was just a few feet away. As you broke the surface you coughed as your eyes focused to the dim light in the cave.

  
  


There was no light from the outside, only crystals that illuminated by themselves. They dotted the walls of the cave leaving a soft light floating down on the water below. As you crawled onto the flat rock that acted as a floor of the cave, you took notice of Ziploc bags filled with books and games. You smiled when you realized that they were items you had brought back when you were a kid. You sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave as you opened one bag and pulled out a small paper back book. Black Beauty.

  
  


You weren’t sure how long you sat there reading the book, it could have been hours. Your phone was left at the house and you had no waterproof watches. The cave was silent and they only sounds you heard were the ones you made. So when you heard the water ripple you almost thought you had imagined it. You glanced over to see the soft movement of the waters surface, but you couldn’t see the source. You placed the book down and crawled over to the lip of the floor and peered in.

  
  


There was nothing until a large shape shot up right in front of you, water spraying as he broke surface. Two large arms grabbed the lip of the floor on either side of you as Aqilus peered down at you with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

  
  


You felt your breath catch in your throat as you stared up at him. The years had been kind to him, extremely kind. What once used to be a scrawny body was now a body that would make gym rats weep. The top of his head looked vaguely sea turtle-ish, only blue instead of the brownish green. Your eyes trailed down and realized he wasn’t even fully out of the water yet.

  
  


“My eyes are up here,” Aqilus said in a deep rumble.

  
  


You snapped back to him and shoved his chest. “No, you can’t just disappear and show up looking like a snack.” You hissed.

  
  


“You’re one to talk,” he said rubbing his chest like you had actually hurt him. “I waited years to be able to see you and you’re sitting here looking delicious.”

  
  


“Oh, bite me. Where did you go?” You looked at the water between the two of you. His head ducked down to meet your eyes, a soft smile on his beak like mouth.

  
  


“The elders of my pod forced us to move due to an influx of humans near our nest,” he explained. “I tried to come back to you every summer but they wouldn’t let us stray to far away. They kept dragging me back kicking and screaming.”

  
  


“I waited for you,” you breathed softly tears threatening to spill out. “For years. I loved you and you left.”

  
  


He hauled himself out of the water and held you to his chest. For a moment that was all you needed, just the confirmation that he was here with you. “I can’t change that,” he whispered finally. “I wish I could but I can’t.”

  
  


“I know,” you said. “It just hurts.”

  
  


His giant hand gently lifted your face to his as he placed a soft and long kiss to your lips. “But I’m here now,” he whispered softly against you. “And I don’t intend to leave you ever again.”

  
  


“You’re a sap,” you said with a watery smile. “I missed you.” You pressed a kiss to his mouth again. “Don’t you ever leave again.”

  
  


“I promise you,” he said kissing the top of your head before tickling your sides. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss out on this sweet bod you’re rocking.” He teased you as you wriggled in his grasp.

  
  


“Same could be said of you,” you managed to wheeze out once he had relinquished you. You placed your hands on his shoulders and moved them down, admiring the way his muscles flexed beneath your fingers. “You used to be a stick last I saw you.”

  
  


“Ouch, but true,” he gave you a grin. “I started fighting, hunting going on scouting missions as a way to be better when I saw you again. I didn’t want to show back looking the same way I did when I left.”

  
  


You snorted. “You changed for the better and I’m still fat.”

  
  


“You’re adorable, and easy to hold,’ Aqilus said. "I love your body.” He gave your sides a gentle yet firm squeeze. “The perfect mate.”

  
  


You felt a blush form on your cheeks as you ducked your head and pushed him lightly. “You’re a sap,” you said weakly before facing up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
  


“You missed,” he pouted before ducking down and pressing a firm kiss to your mouth. Slowly the kiss turned passionate as the two of you clung to one another. Eventually he pulled away as if to control himself as his chest heaved in and out.

  
  


“Aqilus?” You said softly. “What is it?”

  
  


“Eight years,” he finally said. “Eight years without you and all my mind is saying is to mark you so I can never leave you again,” he said. “I need you, I need my mate.”

  
  


You touched his cheek. “I’m here,” you said softly. “Whatever you need of me,” you added.

  
  


“We need to finalize our mating,” he said. “Otherwise the elders can separate us.”

  
  


“So let’s finalize it,” you said. “I’m down for some dicking.”

  
  


He let out a strangled click. “I’m here, trying to be romantic, and you’re being crude.”

  
  


“That’s Claire’s influence,” you said passing the blame to your absent friend. "Now are you going to sex me up or what?”

 

Aqilus flipped you down onto the stone floor, your head resting on his large palm as he stared down at you with love in his eyes. “I’m gonna sex you up real good,” he purred, snickering when you emitted an ‘oh my god’. He removed his palm from under your head and ran it down your neck and shoulder before tugging at the edge of your bathing suit. “Can I rip this?”

  
  


“You better not, we still gotta walk to my place after this,” you warned as you sat up and removed the straps yourself. “There, now you just gotta pull. I’m sure you can handle that-!”

  
  


Aqilus yanked down your top, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the cave. “Whoops,” he said as he dipped down and ran his tongue over your left nipped while his hand played with your right. His body followed yours as you laid down with a moan as he drew pleasure out from within. He gave you a small nip before withdrawing and grinned up at you. “I think I handled it.”

  
  


“Ass,” you panted.

  
  


Snickering, he gave your stomach a few kisses and licks as he traveled down, removing the bathing suit as he went. When he finally reached your thighs you lifted your ass so he could pull them from under you. With you now freed and open to his hungry gaze.

  
  


Slowly he ran both his hands up your legs starting from your ankles all the way to your hips before dipping down between them and pulling them apart. He licked his lips before dipping down and licked a long stripe up your pussy. You let out a cry as your hands reached for the top of his head as his tongue started to explode within your depths. He let go of your legs as he opted to grab your ass to bring you closer to his face. As you drew closer and closer to your peak your hands went flying out to grasp anything you could to keep you grounded. You came with a cry, your nails scraping the top of his head causing a growl to rumble out.

  
  


Aqilus looked up at you as he moved his head up, a grin on his face. “How’d I do?” He asked.

  
  


“You, you get a gold star,” you panted as you held out a hand to him.

  
  


His smooth scaled hand took yours as he allowed himself to be pulled up to you and into a kiss. “Are you ready?” He asked against your lips.

  
  


“It’ll probably kill me, so why not?’ You joked.

  
  


He gave you a quick kiss. "What a way to go, though, right?” He joked back before sitting back and pressing into you. Your back arched as he pressed in, the length alone causing your mind to scream. “I’ll go slow,” he promised as he slowly began to fill you. “Slow and steady.”

  
  


“Nows not the time for turtle jokes,” you groaned as he bottomed out.

  
  


He pressed chaste kisses to your face and neck as you adjusted to his size. “Aqi, move,” you whispered.

  
  


He gave one final kiss before slowly drawing back out and giving you a soft thrust. Each time he pushed back in you let out a groan. The two of you worked slowly at first until you gripped his wrists and looked up at him. “F-faster,” you said.

  
  


“You sure?” He asked. At your nod he began to move faster until the point he was pounding into you with nearly everything he had. Years of want and need poured into his thrusts and it was all you could do but to hold on and scream in pleasure. “I don’t think this cave is sound proof babe,” he managed to groan as you came with a scream.

  
  


You placed a hand over your mouth to help muffle your screams as he continued to thrust. You sincerely hoped that no one was outside, God you wouldn’t be able to leave the cave.

  
  


“God!” You gasped when Aqilus bent down and bit into the side of your neck. Sharp teeth sinking into the surface just deep enough where you knew it’d scar.

  
  


“You’re mine,” he whispered against your neck before delivering a few more brutal thrusts before stilling inside you. You let out a groan as one last orgasm came through you along side his own. “Mine alone.”

  
  


You weakly held his head to you as you panted, trying to calm yourself down. “Yours,” you said in agreement. “Yours alone.”

  
  


He kissed you softly. “How’s that for a reunion?” He asked with a laugh before gently pulling out.

  
  


“I think it’s a story to rival Claire’s,” you answered.

  
  


“Please don’t tell her that I banged you in a cave.”

  
  


“Try and stop me,” you said with a wink. A giggle escaping as he growled and captured your lips with his.

  
  


You’d waited eight years for this happy ending, and God were you glad you’d found it.

 


End file.
